


sandstorm

by Rag



Series: GDTSO [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM themes, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cheating, Existential Angst, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Lack of Communication, Masturbation, Multi, Quadrant Confusion, Recreational Drug Use, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: Kankri seems to be spades-flirting with Latula, which makes no fucking sense, but... but she wouldn't be opposed... and maybe it could work, and maybe it could be fun, and...(latula and kankri commence boning: the fic)you'll want to have read the other ones in the series for this to make sense, unfortunately.





	sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing re: pacing but im trying to figure it out as i go  
> i have the whole series plotted out tho

You wake up at Porrim’s place. You didn’t meant to fall asleep here, but her shit’s strong as fuck and sometimes the situation calls for conking out on your best girl’s bed. You texted Mituna when it became clear that you were too fucked up to get yourself home. Not that there’s any real danger of anything, anywhere, ever, but you didn’t want to do something lame like fall on your face on the street and pass out there for everyone to see. He was chill with it, of course, why wouldn’t he be? Anyways, Porrim is already awake by the time you open your eyes. She’s cooking up more soporweed at her little desk station.

“What’cha mixing it with?”

She rolls her chair around and looks at you. Her pupils are gone with the death but you feel her gaze rake up and down your naked body, and your exhausted bulge asks your confused brain if it’s time to come out again.

“Morning,” she croons, and you feel more warm about it than you should. “Fruit. Huskalope extract.”

You fucking love huskalope. “Where'd you get that?”

“Made it.”

“What.”

“What?” she says absentmindedly. You watch her long, thin fingers work over the slime and herbs and liquid that she spritzes into the mix, then stirs with a little tiny whisk.

“How the hell do you even extract. What do you do.”

“Boil down pulped chunks and then strain the syrup into a water bottle.”

“What the fuck. That has to take forever. How did you figure that out.”

She laughs morosely. “Infinite time and resources.” She perks up and turns around. “You should cook with me.”

You smile. “Teach me your ways.”

“Fuckin’ nerd." She ties up the baggie and throws it at you. "This shit’s special-made for you. You’d better smoke it.”

You get all flushed again, in both senses of the word. Shit’s out of control. Shit _needs_ to calm down. Thank god your phone buzzes and gives you something else to think about.

TT: TU4L WH34R3 U 44444T

“Shit, Tuna wants something, I’d better head out.”

“C’mere.”

You get up, a little self-conscious about being buck fucking naked when she’at least threw a shirt on. A shirt, and nothing else. Oh, nice. She wraps her arm around your waist and kisses your hip. You shiver and try not to be too obvious about how much you like this. Like your spheres aren’t getting all pert and interested, like you couldn't spread for her right now, because that's way too excited.

“What'd you have to show me?” you ask, your voice only shaking a little.

She sprays her finger with the bottle, then holds it out for you. “Taste it.”

You feel like your face goes completely teal. You open your mouth and lick, tasting the sweet melon off her finger. She bites her lip.

You lean over and kiss her, and she lazily pulls you down for more. You straddle her lap and she makes a sound deep in her chest.

Tuna, though. Tuna’s waiting and you don’t _actually_ live here as her matespirit, as much as part of you is _apparently_ convinced you do. You force yourself to pull away, promise to come back soon, and head back to your hive.

*

You have the distinct displeasure of running into Kankri on the way.

“A bit late to be going home, isn’t it, Latula?”

You grimace at him. “You keeping notes in a journal about when I leave the house?”

He pretends to clean dirt out from under his claws. Like he ever got his hands dirty on anything. God. He’s such a gross, creepy prick.

“Hmph. It wouldn’t take a journal to notice such egregious abberations in your behavior. Things like ... _this_ ," he says weirdly, "are clearly apparent to anyone who pays any attention.”

You don’t like how he says that. You don’t like how he says any of this. And you really hate what you think he might be getting at. You refuse to let your worrybrain take hold. He doesn’t know jack shit about your innermost thoughts and feelings. That stuff isn’t _egregious_ or _clearly apparent._  He’s just trying to creep you out. And it’s working, but it’s also pissing you off. He’s like a possibly rabid puppy barkbeast. You need to poke him a little more to see if he’s frothing or just hungry.

“You have a point, Kanker?”

He freezes and stares at you, aghast. “What did you call me?”

You roll your eyes. "What."

“Latula, I won’t stand for your hemospectrum slurs.”

What. “I didn’t-“

“Kanker, Latula? A slur used to humiliate and control those of the redblood mutant variation of the lime rank?” The more he talks, the more annoyed you get. You should just fucking leave, but you can’t let him have the last say. If you leave, he wins his stupid little game, and you can’t have that.

“Oh my god, Kan-“

“And employed, as it's always been, by a higher-blood troll to humiliate and silence me." He did not. He  _did not_. You have to take deep breaths to stay calm. He keeps running his stupid gab. " _Know your place, Kanker_. Latula, I won’t stand.”

That’s a low blow and he _has_ to know it. Both you and Mituna would be highblood wards under the old, dead system. Just like Kankri. You’d _all_ be the lowest of your low. You’d _all_ lose any rank you had and classed into coddled toys. No one fucking wins. There was no fucking status heirarchy among the coddled class. You don’t like thinking about how you grew up in that, you were complicit in that, what your life could have been if you didn’t start the game well before culling age. And now, here Kankri is, implying that you’d fucking lord your blood status to slur at him because he's a fucking mutant-

You hate him, you deeply fucking despise him. You don’t know if he’s trying to push your buttons or if he really believes the hogwash he vomits. You don’t know which is worse. You do know that you need to set him straight. 

“I didn’t tell you to know your place, fucking _tits_ don’t put that slurry in my mouth!”

“You implied i-“

“No I fucking didn’t! Kanker! As in Kankri! As in mouth sore! Because it sounds like your name!”

He finally fucking stops, and you get a rush of something really intense and exhilarating.

“Ah. I think I see what happened.” _You assigned a slur to a fellow cullbait when she made a fucking play on your name?_   “You weren’t aware of the slur origins of the term _Kanker_ , were you?”

“Oh my god.” You’re pretty sure he’s full of shit. But you’re starting to calm down, and you wonder if you’re wrong. What if that’s actually an anti-mutant slur? It probably did look like a slur from the outside- no, wait, you've never used slurs and he should have assumed from the start that you didn't know- but-

“I understand. It happens. These things find their way into popular lexicon. But you must avoid future use of the term.”

You’re too uncertain to argue. “Okay. Sorry.”

Kankri looks kind of annoyed by that. You can’t be interpreting that right. That makes no fucking sense. “Thank you. Now, do you have anything you need from me?”

“What?”

“Do you?”

“No?”

“Okay, I have to be going.”

He fucking turns around and leaves, just like that. What the fuck? _Why_ the fuck? _He's_ the one who stopped _you_!

You fume most of the rest of your way home, getting more and more annoyed along the way. He played you like a fucking fiddle and you just went along with it. And then he just left. Probably to jack off about winning an argument. Ugh. He’s disgusting.

You open the door to your hive and Mituna turns away from his husktop and stares at you. He starts cackling.

“What?” You look at yourself, self-conscious. Did you forget pants? What?

“Holy fuck, Latty, that’s you?”

“ _What_?”

“You reek like a hatefuck, babarooni. I smelled you from a mcfucking landsweep away.”

Heat floods your cheeks and your mouth falls open. “I- I didn’t-“ Nope, you refuse to acknowledge that’s a thing.

“C’mere, I’ll jill you off and tell you how small your horns are.” He cackles his cute little goblin laugh.

You snort and head over to him. You give him a hug and kiss the top of his head. He’s playing that one game again, for the hundredth time. At least he’s trying a new mode. It’s such a shame he can’t get any MMOs in the bubble. He liked them so much when you were alive. When you look closer, you see that he’s doing something really new with it. Something so new you actually have no fucking idea what it is.

“Dude, what is that?”

“I hacked the fucking mainframe.”

You force him to scoot a little bit off to make room for you. “Explain it to a pleb, sugartits.”

“I figured out how to mix this game with another game.”

That sounds fake. You stare at him, trying to suss him out. He doesn’t crack. “That’s not a thing. That’s not-“ he starts to smirk. “Dork. What did you actually do?”

“Wrote my own challenge mode.”

That sounds real. “Oh, sick, what’s it do?”

You look closer as he explains. You really do want to know. It’s a fun bonus that hopefully, he’ll get distracted and forget about the pitch pheromones thing. And then you can forget about it, too! The game is really neat, and you’re really impressed with him for somehow figuring that shit out. He dabbled in coding before the game, but he taught himself so much after. He’s going to be a master of every language you guys have available to you by the time this is over.

Mituna finishes showing you a demo and pauses it. He gives you a shit-eating grin.

“Equivalent exchange, you have to tell me why you smelled like hatefuck and sopor.”

The sopor thing makes you flush up, so you focus on the hatefuck one, even though you’re dying of embarrassment that he didn’t forget. Of course he didn’t. This is the juiciest shit he’s come across in months. You'd never let it die, either.

“I ran into an annoying prick on my way back.”

“From Porrim’s?”

“You know it, dude!” You give him finger guns. You’re playing it so cool you have frostbite. You’re not even _playing_ it, you _are_ so cool, that your mind is convincing itself that it’s actually hot, the way it does when you’re about to die-

“Who? Cronus?”

“Ugh, gross, no.”

“Kankri?”

Your mouth flops like a fish’s.

“ _Kankri_?!”

“I didn’t say yes!”

“Latty, what?” He starts laughing. “Why? Really? Kankri?”

You’re going to die. “Shut it.”

“Babe, I had no idea.”

“Is that why he was second on your list?”

“You tipped me off with _annoying prick_.”

"…Touche."

“You really think he’s hot?”

You groan and bury your face in your hands. You really haven’t thought about it like that before. Objectively, though… yes. He makes your stinger wave hello every fucking time you see him. But he’s also-

“Can’t read your mind, Tula, use your words.”

“Agh. Yes. Kind of. Objectively. But he’s terrible. He’s fucking awful.”

“Holy shit, keep it in your pants.”

“Shut up, oh my god.”

“Are you gonna go for it?”

You haven’t really thought about that, either. There’s one very obvious problem in the way. “He’s celibate, though.”

“Celibate and spades flirting with you. Or- fuck, is he? Is he? What the fuck happened?”

You ... don't know whether or not it’s intentional. You haven’t devoted a ton of thought to it, but in what little you have, you’ve never been able to come up with a decision. He really seems to enjoy fucking with you. More and more recently lately.

“I don’t know if he’s doing it on purpose,” you say, out loud, because Mituna can’t read your mind.

“Oh. Gross.”

“Right?!”

“Yeah. Tell him to fuck off. Then follow him home and watch him jack it.”

“Pfft.”

“Seriously!”

“No.” 

"I mean, what'd he do? Today?"

You take a deep breath and explain. And you laugh at Mituna's openly disgusted reactions along the way.

"Babe, no, he's totally spadesflirting with you."

"Is he?"

"Or he's super fucking nasty and freaky."

"See, I could see that, too."

"You should go for it." That pauses your banter in its tracks. That's ... you're not opposed to that, are you? Huh. You have to think about that one. Mituna keeps talking. “He probably jacks it to how oppressed he is.”

“Oh my god, without question.”

“So, are you gonna be the first one of us to get all her quadrants stuffed?” Mituna asks. “You’re already halfway there. This makes it three quarters. You’re probably gonna need an ashen so you don’t rip his stinger off.”

You swallow. “I’m not halfway there.”

“No? I mean, me in matespirit, and Porrim is a fuckbuddy moirail-“

“No she’s not.” What are you _doing_. What you need to do is drop this, but your mouth is faster than your brain for once. “She’s not in a quadrant. She doesn’t do quadrants. That’s a huge thing with her.”

He tenses up a little. Probably because you’re being overly firm and weird about this out of nowhere. You have zero chill. You’re transparent. “Oh. Uh, okay. Weird. How long has that been a thing?”

“Did I not tell you?” Oh, god, did you not tell him? Probably not. You don’t spend a lot of time talking about her to him, haha, do you? “No, yeah, that’s totally a thing!”

You try to play it off cool, but it’s not working. He’s still tense and grimacing. “Weird, what the fuck.”

“Tuna, don't be weird about it."

"No, it's just really fucking weird for her. But, whatever."

“It's not the weirdest thing that’s happened, dude. I mean, Kankri is flirting black with me.”

Mituna sits back into the couch and readjusts his mouse and screen. “Yeah, I guess.” He unpauses and starts clicking. “Makes sense.”

He’s weirded out. You made it weird. You have to figure out how to fix this. You have to reaffirm that you aren’t going anywhere, she’s a different thing, she’s not going to fill up your flushed quadrant, you’re not cheating. You also need to reaffirm this in a way that doesn’t sound like a frantic cover-up. Fuck.

What you need is some space to think.

“Are you okay?” he asks. He stares at his computer and then snaps his attention back to you. “Fuck. It-" he points at the computer, "it just went to sleep. And I didn’t want it to log me off. Fuck, fuck- fuck, I should have said that sooner.”

“No, it’s fine!” Everything is weird, nothing but a hard reset is gonna fix this. “I’m gonna go, I gotta…” You trail off. One of the biggest problems with the dream bubble is that there’s nothing you _gotta_ do. There’s nothing that can’t wait sweeps, and everyone knows it. Which means that sometimes, much as it fucking slays you, you need to actually communicate things like, “I need a few hours to wind down, I’m still kinda hung over from last night. Wanna hang out afterwards?”

Mituna grins and relaxes a little. “Yeah, that’s fine. You guys are so fucking wild.”

“You know it, dude.”

He reaches out for you, and you give him a few kisses. Then you separate and head off for your shared respite block.

In your respite block, you can think about things. You've got a lot of things to think about, Like Kankri. And the Mituna/Porrim thing, later. Kankri first. That’s easier.

Okay, Kankri is hot. He alsodeeply pisses you off, in the good way and the bad way. Which is apparently the platonic ideal of... this, if it even is _this_ at all. The thing is, you’ve never really done pitch with anyone. You think you have a good idea of how it works, but only from asking people and researching it extensively. After you filled your flushed with Mituna, you never sought out a pitch thing because you were plenty busy just hanging out with him on top of all your friends.

But the idea isn’t unappealing to you. You’d go for it, if for no other reason than you’re incredibly curious. You’ve only ever seen your stinger a few times. When it comes time for you to do some Latula self-love, you tend towards flushed fantasies. But thinking about Kankri, like that…

It’d be nice to shut him the fuck up. It’d be really, really nice to fuck him so hard he can’t think anymore. You’d fuck the stupid horseshit out of his brain. You get a flash of a feeling, an image, that he might dominate you sometimes. He’d be the one holding you down and forcing his stinger into your nook. Fuck, what would that feel like? You’ve only had the softness of a bulge inside of you.

Oh, hah hah, speak of the devil, old Lancelot is out to play. You can feel the tip poking at your underwear.

On one hand, you were planning to carefully think this out. On the other hand, this is a form of thinking it out. With your hand. Heh. You reach down to unzip your pants and lay back in your bed. It’d be awkward if Mituna came in, but you’re pretty sure he won’t. And if he did? He’d probably offer to help you out, which would be hot. Fuck. He might fuck you and play with your stinger while he did it. He’d ask you shit about Kankri. You shiver. That’d be depraved, and you know he’d be down for it. He’s so hot. You’re almost tempted to go out and ask him, but that’s just a little too embarrassing, and it’s really more of a “talk about it first” kind of thing. Even if he would. You know he would. Fuck.

You trace your finger over what you can reach. It’s been a long fucking time since you’ve seen your stinger, and it surprises you how rough it is. Rough and solid. If your bulge is like a tongue, your stinger is a finger. And it demands rougher treatment than you’re used to. You push at it hard and gasp when it’s on the border of pain.

Kankri could do this to you. You flick at it lightly, lighting up your mind with more pleasure-pain. What would he do with it? He’d probably grab it, rough, give you just a few messy strokes. He wouldn’t have any fucking idea what he was doing. You’d get annoyed with him, you’d push him on his ass. Fuck. You could fuck him from behind, dig your nails hard into his skin while he moaned and cried. You could push his face into the bed and muffle his voice.

Your stinger fully out, you wrap your hand around it. Squeezing insanely hard just feels good. You squeeze it harder, and something deep in your gut blossoms. _That’s_ it. That’s what this needs. You buck your hips into your hand, which feels even better, but the bed squeaks _way_ too loud. You stop that, stat. Just your hand, then. What would it feel like to be fucked with one of these? By Kankri? Fuck, it’d be so different from what you do with Mituna and Porrim (don’t ride that train of thought too far). You imagine him forcing your legs open and thrusting between them, rhythmic, hard enough to bruise your hips. Would he berate you for taking it like that? He seems like such a submissive bitch, you could-

God, your thoughts about this vacillate so hard, so fast. You have no fucking idea what you want from this, except that you really, really want it.

You could tell him to be quiet, and maybe he would. Maybe he’d make you earn that. You’d like to try, you’d like to succeed, you’d like to see what he looks like when he’s waiting for you to fuck him. He wouldn’t make it easy. You wouldn’t want him to. It’d have to be earned. Fuck, you want to gag him. You want to win an argument against him and you want to force him quiet with your fingers in his mouth. You want to see his face when you win.

You… don’t understand what he hates about you. It makes the fantasy kind of hard to flesh out. It’s kind of a huge stingerkill to realize. Since you’re already halfway there, you force yourself to reroute your thoughts. He'd beg you to fuck him. Maybe he'd apologize for provoking you with his stupid arguments. Maybe he'd admit he’s full of shit. You might be able to make him admit it. Fuck, _fuck_ , that would feel good. You’re getting close. Your nook feels pretty empty, but you’re not horny enough to squeak up a fucking storm taking off your pants so you can finger yourself. What if he made _you_ beg for it. _Fuck_.

What if you did this, instead of fucking him, and made him watch you jack yourself off. He’d beg. He’d look for any half of an excuse to beg. He’s so pathetic. You want to see him being pathetic like that.

You’re almost there, and you lose the ability to think coherently. You just linger on the image of taking him from behind, forcing his head into the bed, making him come. Your mind tips over with pleasure.

A few moments pass before you come back to yourself. When you do, there’s weird, thick release on your hand. It’s a darker and more concentrated blue than what comes out of your bulge, and it’s still dripping from your tip in thick little globs. Gross. You lean over and wipe it up with a tissue, then throw the tissue in the direction of the garbage can. And you fall back on the bed, panting.

Fuck, you really hope Mituna is right about him black flirting with you. You want to see what this whole pitch thing is about, you want to make him shake for you and admit he’s a turd, you want to know what (if anything) you do makes him feel the same way. You just want so fucking much, don’t you, from so many fucking people. Ugh. Whatever.

You’re exhausted and already in bed. You have time to kill before you hang out with Mituna. It’s just rational that a nap will help you decompress better than anything else would. You wanted to think over the Porrim thing, but what are you going to come up with? You’re too tired. You’ll get back to it. After the nap, and after Mituna.  After formulating a plan to get into Kankri’s pants. You’ve got a lot on your plate. You’re taking a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> shit's going to be astronomically slower wrt updates for a while, gonna be working a lot more than before and unsure how much time will be left to write


End file.
